finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lahabrea
Lahabrea　 is the primary villain from Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn and the leader of the Ascians''. Lahabrea is voiced by in the Japanese version and in the English version. Appearance and Personality Lahabrea dresses in the standard uniform of an Ascian Overlord: A single black leather hooded coat with purple markings and adornments and a red half mask over the top half of his face. Story During the advent of the Seventh Umbral Era, Lahabrea is sensed from a distance by Kan-E-Senna, though is not directly seen until the Adventurer has a vision of the events of the Battle of Carteneau via the Echo while speaking to one of the leaders of the three Grand Companies. Lahabrea is simply watching the events unfold, remarking how the Archons, the Grand Companies, and their Warriors of Light are powerless to stop Bahamut's fury and that the world will soon be in its true form. He himself is first encountered in a vision received by the Adventurer from Hydaelyn's crystal: Lahabrea appears from a black void and attacks him/her just as the vision ends. Attributing it to aether sickness, the Adventurer's peddler companion thinks little of it. No matter which city-state the player starts in, he/she will meet one of Lahabrea's fellow Ascians wearing a full-face black mask. In Limsa Lominsa, they are later seen when the Adventurer finds the pirate group behind the kidnappings from the former-pirate established settlement Summerford Farms. In Gridania, they are seen when the Adventurer comes across them when they go to help a Hearer and their party when they fail to complete the Rite of Returning. In Ul'dah, the mage is met when attempting to save a merchant from a group of thuggish Brass Blades. Regardless of which group the Adventurer comes across, the Masked Mage, who is hiding nearby, activates an archaic Golem to attack him/her. After s/he defeats the Golem, Masked Mage comments that s/he is no ordinary adventurer before vanishing. S/he soon meets this Masked Mage one more time, after which they send a lesser Gargoyle after them before attacking as well. Upon entering the final area of The Thousand Maws of Toto-Rak, the Adventurer is greeted by Lahabrea himself who proceeds to introduce himself, offering backhanded compliments before manipulating the aether and giving a diremite even greater strength with which to kill him/her. Only after it's defeated does Frixio, the elder of the Sylphs reveal that Lahabrea planned to feed him to the vilekin they had just slain. Later, after defeating Titan, Y'shtola spies on Nero Tol Scaeva and Rhitahtyn Sas Arvina caught in a dispute after witnessing the adventurer's triumph over the Primal and discovers Lahabrea is working alongside the Garlean Empire. He is soon to vanish from the scene, only to confront the Adventurer once again inside the Stone Vigil as they attempt to retrieve Cid nan Garlond's airship much later. Meaning to stop them from facing Garuda before they can, he awakens the dragon sleeping there and disappears again. Lahabrea is later seen after Garuda's defeat, remarking how much of a marvel the Ultimate Weapon is as is consumes Ifrit, Titan, and then Garuda herself. When the player and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn are escaping from Castrum Centri, Lahabrea reveals to the group that he has been possessing the body of Thancred and likely has since just prior to the defeat of Titan. It isn't until the party arrives near the end of Praetorium when Lahabrea reveals his organization's true intentions to revive Zodiark by using Gaius and the Ultima Weapon under his control. Though the Ultima Weapon is destroyed and he is purged from Thancred's body by the Adventurer, Lahabrea regains physical form as he meets up with more primary members of the Ascians (with three of them identified as Pashtarot, Igeyorhm, and Nabriales) to make preparations for Zodiark's resurrection. Abilities As the leader of the Ascians Lahabrea is shown to be an exceedingly powerful sorcerer with the ability to call monsters from the Void and cast very powerful spells like Shadow Flare and create damaging orbs and pools of Darkness. Lahabrea also has the ability to Teleport himself and others without the use of Aetheryte and use the power of a Dark Crystal to possess a host body. Battle Lahabrea is encountered as the Final Boss of the main storyline of A Realm Reborn. He specializes in several dark elemental spells like Void Pitch, Shadow Flare and Dark Orb. However Lahabrea's attacks lack power and he can easily be defeated by any party that managed to defeat Ultima Weapon before him. Musical Themes Lahabrea's appearances are all accompanied by "Travanchet's Theme". Etymology "Lahabrea" is a reference to the light scion "Lahabrea, Abyssal Celebrant" referred to in the profile of Mateus from Final Fantasy XII. fr:Lahabrea Category:Villains Category:Final Fantasy XIV Characters